The Shards of a Fairy Tale
by Jewel Insert Witty Name Here
Summary: Usagi likes Tuxedo Kamen, not Mamoru. So what if they're the same person? Mamoru is still a bother, and his past self isn't any better, so why should Usagi love him? (There's a better summary inside, I promise!)
1. Part One

**The Shards of a Fairy Tale**   
by Jewel (Knowsall5@hotmail.com)   
A Sailor Moon fanfiction.   
------------------------------------ 

_Disclaimer_: Sailor Moon and its characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi. It's also copyrighted to her and some other people. I gain no profit from this. 

_Summary_: Usagi might have had a crush on Tuxedo Kamen, but *not* Chiba Mamoru. So why should her feelings change when they're revealed to be one and the same? Events happening thousands of years ago should *not* determine how she should live her life now. Running around in too-short skirts fighting evil is bad enough, and complicates her world enough, but Usagi by no means, wants her life to get stranger. And she'll do anything to see to that...but time is running out and the enemy draws closer to success. Falling back into the past may be necessary afterall... 

_Special Note:_ This fanfic was inspired one day after I realized there are too many fanfics in which Usagi just accepts Mamoru as her soulmate and forgets his somewhat-cruel teasing. I didn't like that, so here is this fanfiction. 

This fanfic sort of mixes the manga and the anime.   
**Manga**: the ginzuishou didn't shatter into 7 pieces, so Usagi doesn't have the Moon Stick (Crescent Wand) as yet and can't heal people. (This explains something that happens in first chapter.)   
**Anime**: Mamoru is a mean, teasing jerk that Usagi can't stand. 

:   
**Part One (I)**

Another day, another battle, another shady triumph. . . Sailor Moon walked swiftly and quietly away from the scene for the recent fight. Her friends and fellow superheros walked away as well, all in different directions; all eager to get home and forget about what had just happened. . . All anxious to purge their minds from the bloody scene that lay behind them. 

For this particular battle, all of the Sailor Senshi had appeared late. None of them lived near the docks, none of them had seen the fight start. No one had known the Yoma had been human and not just a monster. . . 

This Yoma had been stronger than most. . . Sailor Jupiter's arm would require more than stitches. The Yoma had torn into her arm, ripping away skin and muscle. And Sailor Mars and Mercury both were covered in little cuts, though Sailor Mercury sported a dark bruise that covered the right side of her face. 

As for Sailor Moon, her leg had a long gash in it where the Yoma had cut her with its sharp claws. Though she couldn't see them, Sailor Moon could feel the bruises underneath her fuku. She winced with each step and the muscles in her torso protested as well. 

The Yoma itself was now only a pile of dust surrounded by blood, its own and that of the Senshi's, glass and wood. Zoisite, the Dark Kingdom's latest general, had turned an innocent, by standing human, into a monster. It had ripped its way from the docks into downtown Tokyo. Several stores along the street were destroyed, including the one they'd defeated the Yoma in. 

Only as her Tiara hit it, had Sailor Moon realized the Yoma had been human. She didn't have the power to turn it back to human, and she hadn't known how to stop her Tiara. And having seen the Yoma tear into Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon wasn't all too sure she did regret killing the Yoma. But deep inside of her, she could feel the guilt fester. There was a little nagging part of her mind that screamed at her for having taken a *human* life. 

And her only defense was that she'd been protecting the world. That should have been enough to stop anyone's doubts. . . but no one else except the Senshi had seen the shock, the helplessness, the suffering, and the *relief* in those human eyes as the Tiara destroyed it. And no one, except the Senshi, would have their dreams haunted by the eyes that held the soul of that person. And no one but Sailor Moon would live with the fact that she'd taken a human life, no matter who she had to save. 

*

At the age of fourteen, no matter who you are, you should have the chance to be young, and innocent, and carefree. You should not have to bear the world on your shoulders. . . and you should not have to bear the scars of battle on your body, Usagi thought morosely. 

It was late at night and she was still awake while Luna slept soundly near by. Thoughts kept going though her head, making her bitter and angry towards fate and its cruelties. 

Turning her head to the side, away from Luna, Usagi couldn't help but feel a twinge of hatred towards the guardian cat who'd disrupted her world so. And a larger helping of hatred for the Dark Kingdom and its evil. 

Yawning loudly, Usagi refused to let sleep lull her. She knew what awaited her in her dreams. . . Memories of previous battles fought and previous injuries sustained by the Senshi. 

We're too young and inexperienced for this, she raged silently. Why me? Why not someone smarter or stronger? Why can't Ami or Rei or Mako be leader? They're smarter and stronger, and none of them would be as reluctant to lead! What's special about me? 

But Usagi already knew the answer to the last question. She was reminded of it every day: Nothing about her was special. . . she only added meaning to the world as long as she rescued it. And sometimes, she couldn't even manage to do *that* without help. 

For hours more Usagi laid awake, random thoughts floating around her head. Then, blissfully, a dreamless sleep claimed her. 

*

The next day had been a school day, and the afternoon following it found Usagi in the local Arcade hangout. While she played the latest Sailor V game, her friends sat in a close by booth, chatting about miscellaneous things. 

Kino Makoto wore a sling for her arm. Already it had started to heal. Within a day or two it'd be back to normal, probably without a scar. Mizuno Ami's face was almost healed as well. By the next day her face would be perfect again. Usagi didn't want to imagine the lie Ami would have had to create to explain the bruise. You couldn't see Hino Rei's cuts and bruises, but Usagi was sure the priestess' wounds had healed. When she'd awaken that morning, Usagi had been more or less surprised to find the gash on her leg completely healed. However, she still had a couple of stiff bruises on her ribs, but she was thankful that none had broken. 

Having run out of tokens and her game finished, Usagi sat down next to Rei, opposite Ami and Mako. "What are you talking about?" 

"Noth--" Rei hastened to say, but Mako was much quicker with a reply. 

"Chiba Mamoru." 

Usagi frowned. "Do I know him?" 

Rei rolled her eyes. "Yes, Odango. He's the boy you're always yelling at." 

"That fool that teases me?" 

"Yep," Mako replied for Rei, grinning. 

"Why would you talk about him?" Usagi asked, taking a sip of the milk-shake Ami had pushed in front of her. Rei shrugged, but not before Mako made a rude sound, causing Ami to blush. Usagi narrowed eyes as color filled Ami's face. "Well, are you going to answer me or not?" 

"Rei thinks he's cute," Ami said in a hushed tone, causing Rei to blush slightly. 

Usagi snorted. "Cute, but with the personality of a pimple. That's not my idea of a good combination." 

"You don't even know him!" Rei protested. 

"Now, Tuxedo Kamen-sama, he's someone worth considering," Usagicontinued. 

It was Rei's turn to snort. "If you like the cape wearing, proverb spewing type." 

"That's not fair!" Mako said, jumping to his defense. "He's saved us a number of times." 

"I have to agree, Rei," Ami agreed. "There were times when we might have died if we didn't have his help." 

Usagi gave Rei a triumphant look, which quickly faltered as Rei responded. "We don't know why he *interferes* with our battles. I'm not altogether sure he can be trusted. Besides, Odango, you don't know what he's like out side of the cape." 

"Probably better," Ami commented dryly, before realizing she'd said it out loud. Her friends gave her disbelieving looks at which she sniffed. "I'm not stone, you know." 

"Look, he even gets Ami's blood going," Mako laughed. 

"His personality could be worse than a post!" argued Rei, not about to give up the attack on her friends' crush. 

"And it still wouldn't be as bad as Chiba Mamoru's," Usagi dead panned, startling Rei. 

Mako's bark of laughter and Ami's suppressed giggles drew stares from around the Arcade. 

"Fine, I give up," Rei growled. 

After that a few minutes elapsed in silence. When the bell above the Arcade door jingled, Usagi looked up and tried to hide her laughter behind her hand. Confused, the Senshi looked where she had been looking, and Ami and Mako muffled their laughs as well. A blush crept up Rei's neck. 

"Go over and say hi," Usagi snickered. 

Rei pinned her with a glare that stopped the laughter. "I don't see what's so funny. Just because he's pointed out some character flaws, is no reason to to label him as mean." 

"You wouldn't say that if he pointed out some of your flaws, Rei," Usagi said, anger creeping into her voice. Startled that Usagi's cheerful banter had disappeared, Rei and the others had no reply. They sat in silence, looking, covertly, at Usagi. 

"You really don't like him," Rei said, marveled. In the time she'd known Usagi, she'd never known the bubbly blonde girl to dislike anything -- except maybe school and the Dark Kingdom -- and she'd never expected her to dislike someone she didn't know. Obviously Mamoru-san's teasing angered her more than Usagi herself even realized. 

"No, I really don't." Usagi bit out. "I know I'm no where approaching perfection. Trust me, that is pointed out to me often enough in the day from my teachers and parents and even you all. I don't need some stuck-up *brat* who is perfect to berate me on top of that. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize--" Rei began, but Usagi cut her off. 

"It doesn't matter." Usagi sighed dejectedly, "*He* doesn't matter. Chiba Mamoru isn't anything to me, except a bother. Maybe you can improve his personality." 

Ami looked worriedly between Rei and Usagi. "Have you eve considered, Usagi, that maybe Mamoru-sama likes you?" 

Rei looked startled, the thought had never crossed her mind. But as Ami said it, it made sense in a strange way. Rei was even more surprised to hear herself say, "Sometimes guys are like that. They tease the girls they like." 

"But they don't make fun of her poor grades and hair styles, do they?" Usagi retorted, turning her head to look out the window at the busy street. 

"I -- I guess not," Rei said lamely. 

"It's getting late, I have to go to cram school." Ami announced, rising from her seat. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Or later tonight," she added with a wry smile before leaving. 

"I should get going as well, I have homework to do," Mako said with a sigh. "Bye, Rei. See you in school, Usagi." With that the Senshi of Jupiter left as well. 

Moving to sit across from Usagi in the seat Mako had abandoned, Rei looked abashed. "I'm sorry for what I said, Usagi. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't know he really angered you." 

"It's alright," Usagi said with a sad smile. "Like I said before, he's nothing more than a bother to me. And I shouldn't let him upset me." 

Rei conjured a smile and look a bite of her ice-cream sundae that had been neglected. They were quiet as they ate. Usagi's mind wondered to her thoughts of last night. With a hesitant look over her shoulder to make sure no one was within hearing distance, Usagi whispered, "Rei, can I ask you a personal question?" 

Rei looked at her for a moment before nodding. "Go ahead." 

Usagi took a deep breath. "How do you deal with what we do?" At Rei's frown, she elaborated, "What we face as Senshi, how do you deal with the fighting? Does it even bother you?" 

Startled, Rei was silent for a few minutes, contemplating her answer. "I don't know," she finally said. "I guess I try not to think about it." 

Usagi nodded empathetically. "So do I. But it doesn't work all the time." 

"We're saving the world," Rei said flatly, but she didn't look like she believed it anymore that Usagi did. 

"Wa--was last night a win for the Dark Kingdom, or us?" 

Looking into Usagi's pale blue eyes, Rei could see she wanted an honest answer, but at the same time, didn't want to hear it either. "I'm not sure." Rei sighed, "I'm not sure about a lot of things when it comes to being a Senshi." 

"We -- no, *I* killed a person last night. They weren't responsible for what Zoicite did." 

Rei heard the sob in her voice, and quickly regretted her answer. "You didn't do it alone," Rei replied softly. "We all had a part in it. We didn't know. It wasn't our faults. None of it was. We did what we thought was right. And if we hadn't, more than one person would be dead," she paused and look a breath. "That wasn't bad. That was what we had to do. And we must be doing something right, I don't see Luna taking away our transformation pens." 

Usagi sat back, looking more or less content. "Thank you." 

Rei didn't ask what for. 

*

Later in the afternoon Usagi was going home. She'd spent a couple of hours with Rei at the Shrine, reading the latest mangas. Now she had to hurry home or else she'd late for dinner. Rei had helped her with her homework, so she wouldn't have as much to do tonight. She was feeling content at the moment and had a feeling she'd be in a better mood tomorrow. 

That feeling vanished the moment she walked into someone. ith a THUD, her forehead hit against a hard chest and she would have fallen if she hadn't stumbled back and windmilled her arms to retain her balance. When she was stady on her feet she looked up to see who she'd walked into to. Usagi suppressed a groan when she saw Chiba Mamoru staring down at her. 

"Why do you always appear out of no where?" Usagi grumbled, rubbing her forehead. 

"Why do you always walk into me?" 

"Pick a character flaw and blame it on that," Usagi spat. Mamoru frowed, confused at the venom Usagi was spitting. "Can't think of one? Here let me help you, my bad grades make me walk into you." 

"I think it's your lack of concentration." 

Usagi blinked up at him, surprised that he hadn't seized the opprtunity to laugh at her. He's probably building up to some big insult, she reasoned. "Step out of my way, I'm late enough as it is." 

"What's the matter with you?" 

"Do you care?" Her only answer came in the form of another frown. "I didn't think so. Now move!" 

"You're angry--" 

"Wow, no wonder you're in high school and I'm not. . . what with those astute observations and all. " 

"--Why?" he continued, ignoring her remark. 

"It's none of your business," Usagi hissed, not about to admit he had provoked any other emotions in her besides annoyance. 

"It isn't. But you're not your usual self. I was just concerned you might be coming down with a virus. Wouldn't want you spreading germs around the city." The idiot winked! 

"What I wouldn't give to have my Tiara," Usagi muttered softly. 

"What did you say? It's not like you to be quiet. You really must be sick." 

"Stupid pimply personality," she continued to mutter, staring at his chest. 

"Now I'm really worried about you, Usagi," Mamoru said, addressing her by her first name for the first time ever. "That's two chances you've missed to yell at me or maim me with your shoes." 

"It wouldn't accomplish anything and I'd only waste energy." 

"I'm starting to miss the healthier you." 

"And to think I save the world for this kind of slime to continue life," Usagi resumed mumbling quietly. 

"You know, Usagi, these arguments aren't as fun if you're not arguing." 

With a start she stopped her mumbled rant about the plague and stared into his eyes. Those beautiful, mesmerizing, blue eyes, she thought, slightly dazed. Ami's words came back to her. . . 

No, Usagi said to herself, it can't be. He just has some twisted code of honor where he won't pick on the lesser mortals unless they can fairly defend themselves, she thought resentfully, before figuring she *couldn't* defend herself. "You really are a pimple," Usagi said in amazement, not allowing herself to think about his eyes or Ami's words. "A giant, walking pimple with a horrible sense of humor!" 

Mamoru stared at her as she just sighed and stepped around him and then disappeared around a corner. He stood in the middle of the side walk, stunned at what had just happened. Since the Dark Kingdom had come to Earth, Mamoru had seen some strange things. Usagi's behavior just now blew them all out of the water. He shook his head and continued walking. 

He was near his apartment building when a sharp jab of intense pain short through his head. Mamoru stumbled, leaning against a wall and held his head. No time to worry about Usagi, Sailor Moon was in danger!   
***end of Part 1***

-----------------   
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
1) This is an AU first season. Don't worry, I'm hoping not to stray *too* far from the anime plot. And I may or may not throw in some things from the manga. Forgive me, I mix them up sometimes. 

2) As it is first season, a happy ending isn't a promise that I'm going to make. 

3) I ran this through spell check, so I'm pretty certain they're aren't any spelling mistakes. And I reread it ten times to make sure there weren't any grammar errors or anything of the sort. However, if I made a mistake (I'm far from perfect) please point it out so I may change it. 

4) Reviews would be greatly appreciated. 

Well, that's all. Thanks for reading. There's the review button down there, tell me what you thought. 

-Jewel  
Knowsall5@hotmail.com   



	2. Part Two

**The Shards of a Fairy Tale**   
by Jewel (Knowsall5@hotmail.com)   
A Sailor Moon fanfiction.   
------------------------------------ 

Standard disclaimer applies; Sailor Moon and its characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi. 

See important Author's Notes at the bottom... 

For more info, see part one. 

:   
**Part Two (II)**

As Usagi was almost home, she saw a Yoma attacking a house. She could hear a little child screaming for its mother and her heart gripped with fear. Glancing around to make sure no one saw her, Usagi rapidly transformed. "Moon Prism Power, make-up!" 

Once transformed into Sailor Moon, she ran towards the house and quickly drew the Yoma's attention, and just as quickly regretted not alerting the other Senshi. . . 

The Yoma let out a screech and held out its hand. A stickly substance in the shape of a web came at Sailor Moon from the Yoma's palm. Naturally, the web was faster than she was, so she hadn't even the time to run before it was almost on her. 

Then her savior arrived: Tuxedo Kamen leaped in front of her and used his cape to protect them from the web. Tuxedo Kamen moved away and threw his customary rose at the Yoma as it'd been about to unleash another web. 

"Where are the others?" Tuxedo Kamen asked, keeping his eyes on the Yoma. 

"I don't know," she replied truthfully. "But if you can distract the big nasty for a minute or two, I'll contact them." 

"Tell them to go to the park," he said gruffily, and before Sailor Moon could ask why, he'd thrown some more roses at the Yoma and ran away, the Yoma right behind him. 

Muttering about stupid males, Sailor Moon took off after them, pulling out her communicator from seemingly thin air. She pressed the button that would allow her to talk to everyone, including Luna. "Get to the park, now," she commanded, not looking down at the communicator, but still chasing after the Yoma and Tuxedo Kamen. "We don't have a lot of time." 

*

Sailor Jupiter and Tuxedo Kamen had teamed up to attack the Yoma with a series of punches and kicks. Sailor Mercury had attacked with her bubbles, creating a thick fog that confused the Yoma. At the moment she furiously consulted her computer. And Sailor Mars lay in a crumbled heap in the grass, a web wrapped around her. Sailor Moon was at her side, trying frantically to get the web off of her. 

"You stupid pests!" Ziosite yelled as he appeared. He held his hand out, palm facing Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Jupiter. A burst of dark energy sprang from his palm, and rammed into Tuxedo Kamen's chest. 

Tuxedo Kamen fell backwards, knocking into Sailor Jupiter who fell as well. Turning to Sailor Moon, Zoisite threw the energy at her as well. The energy sent her tumbling away from Sailor Mars. 

"Shabon Spray!" Zosite had overlooked Sailor Mercury, who focused her bubbles directly at him. The dense bubbles surrounded him, blocking his view of the Senshi below. "Shabon Spray!" Casting another attack, this time the mist curled itself around the Yoma. 

Sailor Jupiter recovered before the others and agilely sprang to her feet. "Supreme Thunder!" Her attack met Zosite head on, throwing him into a tree. "You Dark Kingdom filth!" she yelled, "Go back to your dark corner of the universe!" 

Groggily Sailor Moon sat up, and sank back into the grass when she was overcome with a wave of dizziness. Sailor Mercury had run over to Sailor Mars and was having better luck with removing the web. Zoicite had disappeared and Tuxedo Kamen laid unmoving on the ground, his hat askew. The Yoma and Sailor Jupiter were fighting hand-to-hand again. 

Sailor Moon forced herself to get up and flinced at the effort it took not to fall back down and let herself vomit. Weakly she reached up for her tiara, "Moon Tiara Action!" 

Sailor Jupiter barely had time to jump out of the way before the Tiara hit the Yoma, incinerating it. 

The web around Sailor Mars disappeared, and she sat up with help from Sailor Mercury. Sailor Moon limped over to where Tuxedo Kamen was and knelt next to him. She slapped his gently, which proved to be unnecessary as he had regained consciousness. 

For a scant second, as Tuxedo Kamen rolled on to his back and looked up, he thought he saw Usagi. But then his vision cleared and he realized he was staring up at Sailor Moon. "Are you okay?" she asked. Then she seemed to rethink her question, "Can you sit up without vomitting on me?" 

"I think so." Tuxedo Kamen slowly sat up, shaking his head to clear it,and regretting it when his head spun. 

"Alright then. I don't want you to think I don't care, cause I do, but I should go help Mars. Unless you need help getting home." 

"No, go help the Senshi. I'll manage fine enough." 

Giving him a skeptic look, Sailor Moon diverted her attention for a second to see Mars's arm was bleeding and Mercury was probing Jupiter's side as Jupiter laid in the grass. When Sailor Moon turned her head back to Tuxedo Kamen, he was gone. Suppressing a foul curse, she went over to Mars. 

"Let me look at your arm." Sailor Moon said to Mars, who was anxiously looking over Mercury's shoulder to see Jupiter. 

Mars gave her a look of disbelief. "My arm is okay. It's only a stratch." She turned her arm to show Moon that the blood had come from a thin, but long stratch. "You should be more worried about yourself. You have a horrible knot above your eyebrow." 

Sailor Moon reached a hand up to feel for the bump, but stopped in mid-motion and turned quickly away from Mars. Mars heard the sounds of vomitting. "Come, I'll get you home." She turned to Mercury. "Can you take care of Jupiter? Get her to the hospital by herself?" 

Mercury didn't look up. "Yea, I can manage. You just get Usagi home safely, Rei." 

So Rei led Usagi home, stopping twice for Usagi to vomit some more behind a bush. When they reached Usagi's house Rei told Ikuko that Usagi had gotten sick. And to justify the bruises and the bump on Usagi's head, told her Usagi had tripped and fell on her face as she ran to the bathroom. If Usagi hadn't been busy vomitting some more, she might have been offended at her mother's ready acceptance of the situation. 

*

The next day Usagi woke up to find the bright glare of the sun in her eyes. Quickly she pulled a pillow over her head to block out the light. She frowned as she realized it would have to be later in the day than morning for the sun to be in the position it was in. Rolling over to stare at her clock on her bedside table, Usagi saw that it was almost noon. 

Luna and her family had allowed her to sleep late. . . and miss school, Usagi thought for one fleeting moment before realizing there was no school that day. Usagi was tempted to go back to sleep; however, her bedroom door creaked open as Luna walked in. 

"You're awake," the cat said plainly. "There's a Senshi meeting this afternoon. Since you were sick last night I thought it best to let you sleep late." 

"If I had known being rendered sick and vomitting by a monster would be a valid excuse-" 

Usagi's response was interrupted by her bedroom door being thrown open. Shingo stood in the doorway, a scowl on his face. "You're right, mom," he called down the hall. "She is awake now." 

"Go away, brat," Usagi snapped, throwing a pillow towards the door. 

Shingo laughed and jumped backwards, allowing the pillow to fall in the hallway. Ikuko frowned as she picked up the pillow and walked into Usagi's room. 

"Your aim could make a rat laugh," Shingo said, turning and entering his own room opposite Usagi's. 

"Or a brat," Usagi muttered as she rolled out of bed. 

"Your room-" Ikuko began. 

"I know, I know. And I promise I will clean it as soon as I get back home." Usagi waltzed passed her mother and to the bathroom. 

"That girl is cracked in the head," Shingo quipped from somewhere in his own room. 

Ikuko sighed and looked at Luna. "Let's go get you some food." 

*

"He can't be the enemy," Usagi said, not for the first time since the conversation had begun. 

"But he's not exactly a friend, now is he?" Rei shot back, growing increasingly angry and tired with the discussion. 

"As long as we're all working for a common goal, he's not the enemy," Mako said firmly. 

"Who's to say when that will change?" Ami said, surprising Usagi. 

Usagi had thought Ami would side with her in the matter. "Ami, you know that-" 

"This is precisely my point!" Rei exclaimed, interrupting Usagi. "We don't know *anything* about him." 

"We know he always saves me," Usagi argued. 

"Because you can help him get the Ginzuishou." 

"Rei. . . he's not the enemy. I just know it," Usagi said in a whisper. 

Ami ran a hand through her hair. "He's an uneasy ally." 

"Maybe we should ask him," Mako suggested. 

The other Senshi looked at her, startlement evident in their expressions. "That might work," Ami conceded. "We can't be sure he'll be honest, but it's the best suggestion thus far." 

Usagi sighed, and turned to Luna who lounged on Rei's bed. "What doyou think, Luna?" 

"I agree with Rei. We don't know anything about Tuxedo Kamen--" 

"Except that he's saved my life countless times!" Usagi exploded. 

"As Ami said, he needs us," Luna said, continuing over Usagi's interruption. "And who's to say what will happen when we are no longer of any use?" 

"I don't care what the rest of you think." Usagi announced, walking to the door of Rei's room that led outside. "Tuxedo Kamen has never hurt any of us. And he's never given me reason to doubt him. He's our ally." 

"Usagi, please just listen," Ami pleaded. 

"No, I won't." 

"Be mature about it, Usagi," Rei snapped. "This isn't just about you and your feelings for him. This is about finding the Ginzuishou and our Princess. This is about keeping the world safe." 

"I know all of this. And something in me just knows that he won't hurt us!" 

"I don't think he'll hurt us either," Mako said, reasserting her aggreeance with Usagi. "But maybe we shouldn't trust with such blind-" 

"Mako, not you too!" 

"I didn't want to say this, Usagi, but what choice do I have? I don't mean to be cruel, but if I have to, for all of our sakes, that I will be." 

"What are you babbling about, Rei?" Usagi asked, her patience at an end. 

"Usagi," Luna interceded softly. "What happens when he finds the Princess?" 

Usagi was speechless. She'd tried to not think about it. Tuxedo Mask had already said he needed the Princess to unlock the secrets of his past. . . and it was obvious to even Usagi that he had deep feelings for the unknown Princess. "I-I don't know, Luna. But this isn't about the Princess. This about an ally. Look, he got hurt last night -- saving us!" 

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Rei said with a tired sigh. "When we next see him, we'll confront him about it. But for now-" 

"And when did you become Senshi leader?" Usagi demanded. "As I'm reminded daily by all of you, I'm the leader of the Senshi. Well if this is really true, then you'll listen to me: Tuxedo Kamen is our friend." 

There was such a finality in her words that the other Senshi didn't want to protest Usagi's declaration. Luna, however, did not have the same problem. "You're not thinking clearly. With leadership comes responsibilty. And one of those responsibilities is to keep the other Senshi safe, and to make the correct decisions." 

"Then give the leadership over to Rei. What do I care?" And with that Usagi stepped out of the door, not looking back. 

The remaining Senshi and the guardian cat looked at each other. Mako was the first to speak, "I like how Usagi's been leading so far. I won't vote to replace her." 

"Neither will I," Rei said coldly, looking at Mako. 

"I can't even believe we're discussing this," Ami gathered up her bookbag. "I have Lessons this afternoon." 

Silently, Luna walked out of the door behind Ami. 

"Is it just me, or has Luna changed?" Mako asked. 

"It's not you," Rei agreed. 

"Well, this meeting went rather well." 

Rei snorted. "As well as it ever could with Tuxedo Mask being the main topic." 

*

Usagi sat on her bed, looking at the homework Ami had given her earlier that afternoon. One of the assignments was to read 15 pages of the latest piece of literature they were studying. Usagi was about half way through with the reading when Luna entered her bedroom. 

"Where have you been?" Usagi asked absently, not really caring. 

"I was consulting with Central Command." 

Usagi looked up from her book, frowning. "What about?" 

"Nothing in particular. Mostly how your training was coming along," Luna answered easily, but Usagi thought she detected a lie. However, she was content for now to let it slide. 

"You do a good enough job training us. But if they wished to replace you, I'm sure none of us would really mind," Usagi teased, sensing her own lie in the jest. She was willling to concede that in the deepest, hidden part of her heart, there was an almost truth in her joke. 

"Is that book good?" Luna asked evasively. 

Usagi shrugged. "It's reasonably okay." 

Any further conversation was ended by summons for Usagi to eat dinner. 

*

Usagi was awoken from her dreaming by a loud beeping. Groaning, Usagi groped on her bedtable for her Senshi communicator. 

Ami's voice came over it, "Explosions around the abandoned warehouse district. Mako saw it and thought it might be the Dark Kingdom. She was right. Rei and I are on our way there now." 

"Then so am I," Usagi mumbled. 

*

"Moon Prism Power, make-up!" Usagi yelled as she and Luna ran to the battle site. In a flash of light and ribbons her fuku appeared. Even running it took Sailor Moon and Luna a while to get to the warehouse. And when they did arrive, they found an extremely unnpleasant sight. . . 

Sailor Mercury was slumped against a filthly wall, her eyes closed, blood dripping from her mouth and ears. There was a thin cut across her left cheek that also had blood flowing in a thin stream from it. But the worse of her injuries was on her hand. . . the skin from the back of her left hand had been scraped away, revealing paper white flesh and fire-engine red blood. 

Fighting waves of nausea, Sailor Moon turned her eyes to the other crumpled Senshi, Sailor Jupiter. For the most part she didn't appear too hurt. She just laid on the floor, eyes closed and a few bruises on her. 

Sailor Mars was the only one still standing, but even so she looked as though she could collapse at any second as well. Her hair was matted with blood, but since Mars didn't appear to be bleeding, Sailor Moon assumed it had come from the Yoma who was bleeding from a large cut on its arm. 

The actual Yoma look like a giant lizard, right down to the scales and ugliness. Like all Yomas, this one as a 7ft.+, leathery green skin and offensive body odor. There were seven razor spikes on its head and three on each arm and leg. Lying near the Yoma was on spike that looked like it had belonged to the Yoma at one point. It was about a foot long and two inches in width, probably half and inch thick, Sailor Moon judged. In any case, it was covered in blood and looked as though it could've caused the Yoma's own injury. So Sailor Moon deduced it had thrown it at the other Senshi and Jupiter or Mars or even Mercury had managed to injure the Yoma with it. 

Evidently Sailor Moon's guess was correct, even as she surveyed the spike the Yoma had thrown one at Mars. From fear, or strength or maybe plain panic, Sailor Moon somehow found the speed and quick reflex skills to intercept the spike. "Moon Tiara Stardust!" Sailor Moon's tiara flew with a speed it never had before and upon impact, incinerated the spike. It turned to ashes just an inch away from Mars' stomach. 

Instead of dropping to the floor as it usually did, the Tiara flew back to Sailor Moon who caught it and rested it on her head once again. "How?" Mars asked, distracted from the Yoma. 

"I don't know," Sailor Moon answered, awed herself. 

But while they were distracted Tuxedo Kamen had arrived and threw a rose at the Yoma. However, this Yoma was different from all the others. While previous Yomas had tended to be slow and a more than a bit stupid, this one was just *different*. It moved as fast as Sailor Moon's Tiara had and easily dodged the rose. 

In an instant the Yoma was in front of Tuxedo Kamen and gripping him by the throat. Spinning as incredibly fast as before, the Yoma threw Tuxedo Kamen against the wall. Tuxedo Kamen gasped in pain as he hit the wall with a resounding thud and fell. 

Sailor Moon stood shocked. . . Tuxedo Kamen was hurt before he could even help! And if the Yoma could hurt him so easily. . . Blinded by panic, Sailor Moon threw her Tiara once more, "Moon Tiara Action!" 

The Yoma moved easily enough and avoided the Tiara. Sailor Moon stumbled backwards, stunned. Luckily Mars wasn't. Gathering all of her strength, she shrieked, "FIRE SOUL!" 

Just as the Tiara had missed, so did the fire attack. The Yoma, however, didn't count on Jupiter gaining consciousness. "Supreme THUNDER!!" 

The attack stuck the Yoma from behind, temporarily paralyzing it. Sailor Moon began to throw her Tiara again, but Zoisite appeared. Hovering in the air, he sent a blast of black energy at Sailor Moon, knocking her off of her feet. 

"Fire Soul!" shouted Mars, aiming at Zoisite. The attack hit him on his chest and barreled him backwards. Amazingly, Sailor Jupiter managed a flying kick. . . she just launched herself into the air and planted a kick squarely on his chest as he was unbalanced. 

Screw the lackey, Sailor Moon thought dizzily, and go after the bigger bait. "Moon Tiara Action!" 

Unfortunately, Zoisite recovered from the kick more swiftly and disappeared. The Tiara floated through empty air before returning to Sailor Moon. As the three Senshi looked for the Yoma, they were utterly surprised to find it had disappeared. 

"Where did it go?" Sailor Moon asked in a low voice, trying to hide her fear. 

"It left with Zoisite," answered a small voice from across the dingy warehouse. Whatever lights had been on before had gone out, so the room was very dark. 

"Ami?" 

"Yea. . ." Using the wall for help Sailor Mercury slowly rose, gasping for breath. 

"Oh, Ami," Sailor Moon rushed to help her, ignoring her own terror and fears and really, really fast beating of her heart that warned her she might collapse. "How badly do you hurt?" 

"Very." Mercury coughed, blood falling onto the floor. 

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure it's going to work." 

"What is it?" Mars asked, frowning. 

"Can you all form a circle?" 

With help from both Sailor Mars and Jupiter, Mercury managed to stand and they formed a little circle. "Here goes," Sailor Moon muttered. Closing her eyes and focusing all her energy to her friends, she pulled from the air beside her a pink wand with a golden crescent on top. Sounding far away, though she only had to be a few feet away, Luna gasped. But Sailor Moon wasn't paying any attention. "Moon Healing Escalation!" 

Light glowed from the cresent end of the wand that pointed to the Senshi. It flowed from the wand to the Senshi. They all gasped as they felt a foreign power fill them. Almost instantly their wounds began to heal. . . Mercury's hand became whole again, and the blood on her face seemed to move in reverse as her cut closed. And Jupiter's eyes became more focused. Sailor Moon suspected it was a concussion leaving. Rei didn't have any outward wounds, but the weariness from the continuous fighting of the night seemed to disappear. 

"Kami, Usagi!" the Senshi all gasped as the light receded. 

But Sailor Moon herself hadn't healed, in fact she seemed worse than all of the combined before the healing. As she swayed, the wand fell from Usagi's hand (somehow she and the others had transformed back into their regular clothes) and disappeared. 

As she was about to fall, someone moved out of the shadows and caught her. It was Tuxedo Kamen. The Senshi had all forgotten about him. . . but the sight before them was one you'd remember forever. . . 

"My Gods," Rei whispered softly at the same time Ami gasped and Mako exclaimed, "Holy shit!" 

Usagi's mind stuggled from the sleep that seemed to be forcing itself on her. Using all of her remaining strength Usagi forced her eyes open to see what had made her friends so startled. . . and found herself lost in the deepest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. "Tuxedo Kamen?" 

Moving her blurry gaze to his other features, Usagi found she had an uninterrupted view of Tuxedo Kamen's face. . . his mask had fallen off. . . 

And as her vision cleared, Usagi realized she was staring up into the impossibly handsome face of Chiba Mamoru . . .   
***end of part 2***

-----------------   
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
- There was a lot of heavy stuff going on in this part, but the next part is pretty laid back. No fighting. Or at least no fights with yomas. The next part is very important because it establishes the point of the fanfic. So stay tuned.   
- I live on feedback, so don't be shy, give a review. Or drop me a line at Knowsall5@hotmail.com 

~Jewel~   
Knowsall5@hotmail.com   
  
[April 7th, 2004] 


	3. Part Three

**The Shards of a Fairy Tale**   
by Jewel (Knowsall5@hotmail.com)   
A Sailor Moon fanfiction.   
------------------------------------ 

Standard disclaimer applies; Sailor Moon and its characters were created by Naoko Takeuchi. 

See important Author's Notes at the bottom... 

:   
**Part Three (III)**

"No," Usagi whispered. "It's not possible!" 

But it was . . . those beautiful blue eyes that held so much concern were the same eyes that daily held teasing and cruelty. Somehow gathering strength she really didn't have and wouldn't until she had a long uninterrupted sleep, Usagi threw herself out of Chiba Mamoru's arms. 

"NO," she repeated louder, as if by saying it with more conviction it would be true. The other Senshi moved forward, ready to catch Usagi if she fainted again, but also ready to leap at Mamoru if he intended harm. "It *can't* be!" 

Usagi didn't allow them to comfort her though, she moved back, distancing herself from Luna, the Senshi and Mamoru. Shaking her head again, and with contempt contorting her features, Usagi turned and ran from the warehouse. 

The Senshi were about to run after her, but Mamoru was a lot quicker. Usagi had maybe a second head start on him before he was running after her. 

"Don't go after her," commanded Luna. "She needs to work this out on her own." 

And all of the Senshi looked at her, disbelief clearly displayed on their faces. "You can't be serious," Makoto flared. "Usagi *hates* Mamoru! And she's weak! There's no possible way she's going to be able-" 

"I'm not letting Usagi face this on her own," Rei interrupted, her eyes also expressing a loathing it had that afternoon. 

"She'll face worse than this in the months to come," Luna said coldly, ignoring the Senshi's outbursts. "Usagi needs to confront Tuxedo Mask and see for herself what we've all been telling her this past week." 

"But who says she'll come out of the encounter disliking him the way you do?" Ami asked cooly, surprising Luna. "Or at least the way you want her to?" 

* 

Usagi ran blindly, barely aware that there was someone running after her. But after five minutes of a harsh run and being in the weakened state she was in, Usagi was soon forced to stop running. She leaned against the wall of the department store she'd stopped in front of and struggled to breathe normally. 

Within seconds of stopping Mamoru appeared in front of her. And Usagi resisted slapping him when she saw he wasn't even out of breath. "Just keep away from me," she said in a small voice, fighting to keep from collapsing. "I can't deal with this right now." 

"Agreed," Mamoru said simply. "You're too weak, you need to go home and-" 

"We are not having this conversation!" Usagi said, her voice rising. 

"I'm only looking out for your well-being," Mamoru replied, his voice taking on that smug, better-than-you quality it always possessed when he criticized her. 

Usagi didn't know how she managed it, but she laughed. And even to her it didn't sound like her usual bubbly laugh. This laugh sounded bitter and jagged. "You and my well-being, wow . . . I've never thought I'd live to see the day those terms met in the same sentence." 

"I'm serious, you're hurt and you could die-" 

"What the Hell do you care? Suddenly I'm Sailor Moon and I need more consideration that pathetic Usagi? Is that it?" 

"You're disoriented from the exertion of power, so I'll let that slide. But I do care-" 

"No you don't. You don't care about anyone or anything. I see it . . . I see what Rei and Luna have been trying to make me see. Tuxedo Mask is only in it for the Princess. Figures, because that's all the care Chiba Mamoru could give." 

"You're babbling and incoherent." 

Usagi moved away from the wall and began walking. "Fine then, whatever." 

Mamoru easily caught up with her and walked by her side. "I don't know what you're problem is right now, or what it is with me, but you could die, so just listen to me. Tell me where you live and I'll take you there." 

Usagi spun to face him so quickly it almost made him dizzy. "How could you *not* know what my problem is? All you've ever *done* is list my problems!" 

"You're right," Mamoru said shortly. "We shouldn't have this conversation now." 

"I hate you, you know." Usagi said, standing still. "I never thought I could hate, but I do. I hate Luna and I hate the Dark Kingdom and I hate math class. But right now I hate you more than all three of those evils combined! - " 

"Fine then," Mamoru said coldly, turning back to face her. "Let's have the conversation now." 

" - I thought I hated Luna for forcing this life on me," Usagi continued over him. "And I thought I hated the Dark Kingdom for forcing me to kill. And for making me want to kill. Because that's what I wanted to do, you know. When I arrived at the fight an hour ago, and I saw Ami and Mako, I didn't give a damn whether or not the Yoma may have been human. I just wanted to kill it. I didn't want to take out my magic wand and make it all human again . . . I wanted to use my Tiara to gut it." Usagi smiled, and cringed inside because she knew it wasn't a sweet smile. "I wanted to make it suffer for hurting my friends. But do you know something, Mamoru?" 

Mamoru shook his head, dazed by what Usagi was saying. This wasn't her . . . this wasn't the girl he knew, and it wasn't Sailor Moon either. 

"Right now, Mamoru, I still have that raging feeling in my blood that makes me want to gut you as well. Can you imagine that? Perfect Chiba Mamoru, with the perfect face and body, the perfect grades and perfect ice block . . . Can you even imagine someone hating you? And hating you in the same way they hate an evil, deformed monster? 

"Because that's how I hate you. I despise that you can 'tease' and mock and criticize me every day and then dare to claim that you have my well-being in mind!" Not waiting for any kind of a reply, Usagi began running again . . . and this time Mamoru didn't follow her. 

* 

"Usagi! Usagi, wait for us, damnit!" Rei yelled from behind her. 

Usagi stopped running and looked back. The Senshi were all running to catch up to her. Tuxedo Mask -- Chiba Mamoru -- was nowhere in sight. Usagi blinked back useless tears. Her head hurt and she felt like she'd collapse at any moment, but she wanted to get as far away from the scene as possible. 

The Senshi caught up with Usagi just in time to see her swoon. "Mako, help me pick her up," Rei commanded, grabbing Usagi's shoulders before they hit the ground. 

"We're not too far from her house," Ami panted, leaning over to plant her hands against her legs. "Usagi should try out for the school's track team, that girl can run!" 

Makoto snorted. "It's all the running she does to get to school in the morning." 

"Well right now we need to make sure she's in good enough condition to go to school tomorrow." Rei looked down at her friend. "She can be so dense sometimes," Rei whispered. "She shouldn't have wasted her energy like that…" 

* 

Fog - fog so thick it was difficult to see anything beyond your nose - surrounded Usagi in her dream. Distantly a voice came through the mist. It called for someone, but Usagi could barely hear the name. 

"Serenity! Where are you?!" 

"Here!" A second replied, and it baffled Usagi to realize she had responded. "Endymion!" She called, and the name echoed back to her. 

Turning in the fog, moving in circles, Usagi felt, rather than saw, her fuku get caught in a tangle of bushes. 

Then the fog began to recind and Usagi felt herself falling out of the dream. 

:*:

"Endymion," Usagi moaned softly as someone shook her awake. 

Luna frowned but continued anyway to shake Usagi awake with her forepaws. "Wake up! C'mon, Usagi, you have to go to school." 

"School?" Usagi asked sleepily. "I can't go to school now . . . I feel like I died five times last night." 

"No doubt you came close to it, but nonetheless, you have to go. What will you tell your mother, 'I almost killed myself restoring the Senshi'?" 

"Yes," Usagi mumbled, burrying her head in her pillow. 

Luna's frown deepened. "I realize you're not up to going to school, but really, Usagi . . ." 

"What if I fall to my death in the middle of the street?" 

"Keep Makoto close at hand." 

Usagi pulled her head away from her pillow and glared at Luna. "You're cold, you know that? And here I thought female dogs - not female cats - were the bit-" 

Luna glared disapprovingly back at Usagi, "Don't finish that sentence." 

:*:

As luck would have it, Ami and Makoto both showed up at Usagi's house the moment Usagi was pushed out of the door by her mother. 

"How are you feeling?" they both asked at the same time. 

"Like I was on the losing side of one of Mako's fights," Usagi replied with a wry smile. 

"You lost a lot of energy last night," Ami said, biting her lip worriedly. "Are you sure you're up to going to school today?" 

"If I'd known what I did meant me losing my energy, I might not have done it. I didn't really know how it would work... even in theory. I guess I'm just lucky I'm not dead." 

"It was pretty smart of you to figure out you could do that." 

Usagi shrugged. "I didn't know I could. I didn't even have more than a vague idea. I just saw you and I was so distraught and . . ." she let her sentence trail off and sighed. "I don't know. I just panicked and this idea popped up in my head. Not really a thought, if you know what I mean." 

Makoto nodded. "I think I do. It was kind of like when I used my powers for the first time. I didn't really know what to do, but this pressing urge was building up and you were in trouble and suddenly I knew what to do." 

"It was like that with me, too," Ami added. "But you haven't answered my question, Usagi. Are you sure you're ok to go to school?" 

"Honestly? No. But Luna is bent on it, and my mom doesn't know anything about last night, so short of a fever she wasn't going to keep me home." 

"Sucks," Makoto said. 

"Yep." 

"Usagi?" 

"Yea?" 

"Do you remember anything about last night after you transfered your energy?" Ami asked gently. 

Usagi stopped walking for a moment. "If by that you mean, do I remember Chiba Mamoru is Tuxedo Kamen, then yes. I also remember everything I said to him after he chased me. And..." 

"And what, Usagi?" 

"Nevermind, I don't want to talk about it." 

Ami and Makoto nodded in understandment. Ami gave Usagi a brief hug. "I'm glad you feel better today." 

Makoto threw an arm around Usagi's shoulders. "And all you have to do is say the word and I'll make him sorry his parents ever procreated." 

Usagi smiled weakly. "Thanks, guys, really. It means a lot to me. But I just want to forget that Prince Charming is really Prince Revolting. Nothing will make me happier than never seeing him again." Usagi made a face suddenly. "Unless my math teacher falls down a well." 

The girls walked the rest of the way to school making jokes about math and the various ways Usagi's math teacher could disappear. Since classes wouldn't begin for another five or so minutes, the girls stood outside and chatted idly some more until the bell did ring. Then the girls parted ways and went to their separate classes. 

When Usagi entered her classroom, she felt noticably bettter. Her eyes now stayed open with no great effort and her legs didn't feel as though they'd collapse from under her. As she sat down, she also took notice of an excited buzz around the classroom. Naru slid into the seat next to Usagi and leaned over to the blonde. 

"There's a new girl in school," Naru said, her eyes shinning with excitement. "That's the third new girl this year!" 

Usagi nodded as though she was interested and asked, "What're her vitals?" 

"That's the best part, Usagi! She's Aino Minako!" 

"That name sounds familiar." Usagi frowned, trying to remember where she had heard that name before. 

Naru rolled her eyes. "Really, Usagi, you must be sick or something. Aino Minako is the actress who played Sailor V in the movie! And she did the voice for the cartoon!" 

"Oh. Yea, I remember now. What's she doing here?" 

"No one really knows." Naru shrugged, "I guess it's because of the new movie. It's being animated here so she has to do the voice and stuff here too." 

"Which class is she going to be in?" 

"I don't know!" Naru's tone became even more excited, "It's probably going to be our class though. The other two classes got Ami and Makoto. So-" 

Naru didn't get to finish her sentence because the teacher entered the class room. Behind Miss Haruna was short, pretty, blonde girl. There was a big red blow decorating her long hair, which was left open. 

"She kinda looks like you, Usagi," Naru whispered. 

"Class, I would like to introduce Aino Minako. She's joining just from the UK, though she was born in Japan. Although I'm sure you all know by now who she is, I'll let her tell you a bit about herself anyway." 

Minako flashed a big, bright smile at the class. "Hi, everyone. I'm Aino Minako. Despite what you've heard, or what you might think, I've a very average girl and would like to be treated like one." 

"Well class has been delayed considerably long enough now. Minako, take a seat over by the window, behind the girl in blonde pigtails. And, Usagi, please wait until the morning break to greet our new student. Now everyone take out your math homework, and the students in the third row, put the homework on the board." 

Contrary to what Miss Haruna expected, as she glanced from her desk to Usagi, it was Naru who leaned over to Minako. "Hi, Minako, I'm Osaka Naru. I know you'll hear this a million times before the mid-morning break, but if you need a tour guide, I'd be happy to show you around." 

"Naru," Miss Haruna said, half heartedly, "Please turn around and take out your homework." 

Despite Naru's offer and discreet glances, however, Minako appeared much more interested in the blonde sitting next to her. The blonde who hadn't even looked at her. When the bell rang to signal the 15 minute morning break, Minako turned her back to the rest of the class and extended a hand to Usagi. 

"Hi, I'm Minako. You look sad." 

Usagi, who'd been staring straight ahead at the black board, was startled. She turned to the cheery girl and took her hand. "I'm Tsukino Usagi," she all but mumbled. "And I'm not sad, I'm sleepy." 

Minako blinked a couple of times, taken back by Usagi's rudeness. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry, I hadn't realized. I'll-- I'lll leave you to take your nap." Not even bothering to correct Minako's opinion of her, Usagi placed her head on her desk and proceeded to promptly fall asleep. 

When lunch time came, Usagi stumbled out of the classroom half awake to meet Makoto and Ami in the school yard. She was surprised to see Minako and Naru sitting with them. "Usagi!" Naru yelled over to her. "Are you sure you're not sick? I've never seen you take this long getting out of class to lunch." 

Usagi grunted in reply and sank into the grass next to Mako, who immediately handed a bowl full of sweets over to her. "Thanks, Mako," Usagi said, sounding slightly cheerful as she began to eat. 

"I knew you'd need to sugar," Mako replied, winking. 

As the girls ate, Naru and Makoto bombarded Minako with questions about England and acting. Ami listened along politely, occasionally asking aquestion of her own. Only Usagi remained silent. When lunch ended the girls parted ways again, and Minako looked at Usagi with growing concern. Something was wrong, and it couldn't possibly bode well for the misson. 

At the end of the school day, all Usagi really wanted was to collapse into bed and stay there until she died. So when Naru asked her to come along to Crown Aracade with Minako and some other girls in the class, Usagi was very tempted to use her sleep deprivation as an excuse to avoid going by the arcade. But the way Usagi figured it, she couldn't hide forever. And there was no way she was going to let Chiba Mamoru win. The arcade was where she and her friends hung out. That jerk would just have to find a bridge to fall off.   
***end of part 3***

-----------------   
AUTHOR'S NOTES:   
- This part didn't have any action because I needed to establish the basic point of the story: Usagi isn't about to swoon in Mamoru's sexy arms. But stay tuned, because the next part is very instrumental in the plot. Sailor Venus arrives on scene and some new twists take turn.   
- Oh, and I live on feedback, so don't be shy, give a review. Or drop me a line at Knowsall5@hotmail.com 

~Jewel~   
Knowsall5@hotmail.com   
  
[April 7th, 2004] 


End file.
